The purpose of this study is to investigate the in vitro durability of nanocellulose materials in artificial lung fluids. Data generated from this study will be used to inform larger and more costly in vivo inhalation studies. Six different nanocellulose materials have been obtained from a variety of sources and the data analysis from the characterization of these materials has begun. Parameters have been established to quantitate glucose levels in artificial lung fluid models. Efforts are continuing to obtain a bacterial cellulose material, completing material characterization, and performing biodurability studies. nanotechnology, nanomaterials, nanoparticles